iHave Smooth Moves
by Frannabelle
Summary: How Freddie spilled his smoothie...


Seddie

**Summary:** Based on iCarly website video clips of Spencer complaining that Freddie spilled his smoothie on the server and ruined the iSongs link. How Freddie spilled his smoothie.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it, I just borrowed it.

**iHave Smooth Moves**

Freddie was working at the computer cart in the studio when the elevator dinged its arrival. He turned to see Sam double-fisted with insulated Groovy Smoothie cups. "Here's your Blueberry Blitz," she said, handing him the cup in her left hand.

"Ah, thanks." Freddie looked behind Sam into the elevator, and then over his shoulder and out through the window of the studio door, and asked, "What happened to Carly?"

"Oh, we ran into Kathy at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly stayed behind."

"Um!" he sounded, taking in a long sip from his straw. "Oh, this is just what I needed."

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, peering over his arm in an effort to read the laptop screen.

"Well, I have to connect the –"

"Don't get technical. If you have to get technical, then I don't wanna know."

He turned to look her square in the face, sighed and said, "Forget it then."

Freddie lifted his left arm from the keyboard to take another sip from his smoothie, and Sam took the opportunity to slip in between him and the cart, and reached for the mouse. Freddie was too close to the wall to step back and make room for Sam, but even so, he was used to her invasion of his personal space, and let her in. She opened PearTunes and scrolled through their list to select a few songs to play. Behind her, Freddie put down his cup, in effect closing her within the V of his arms. They stood like this for several seconds, during which Freddie noted that her hair smelled like coconut. With his left hand, he reached up to move her hair aside. Curled and left to hang down her back, it was voluminous and blocked his view of the screen. As he held it aside, he noted its softness under his fingers, and more importantly, that Sam was not reprimanding him for touching it. He leaned over to get a better view, and Sam could feel his breath on her ear and neck. She shivered the slightest bit against him, and Freddie was unable to hold back a smirk. For a few seconds, he watched as Sam made her selection, but a small group of freckles on her shoulder caught his eye. It vaguely crossed his mind that he'd have liked to lean down and kiss it, and he even licked his lips; but time ran out, and Sam was minimizing the window and bringing back up the screen Freddie was using before she interrupted. She moved to the left, back the way she had come, and stepped out from between Freddie and the cart.

Like an old juke box, the computer played her first selection, and she stepped out into the middle of the studio to dance. At first, she danced wildly like she usually does during 'Random Dancing', but as the songs changed, she changed her style.

Freddie was making like he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her, and so Sam's dancing became more creative. She knew he was secretly watching, and she was right, but his pretending not to be, inspired her to be more provocative. It was a game - to them both - and, of course, Sam wanted to win. Freddie thought he had the upperhand, until he risked a full-on glance at her and caught sight of her doing this particularly suggestive move with her hips. This song was slower, and she was the one who had him at a disadvantage. He realized too late that she was the one who'd chosen this activity, and the music; she'd planned it all.

Sam looked at him and smirked. He was openly watching her now; what the heck, they both knew at this point that he'd lost, he might as well enjoy the show.

She made her way towards him, smiled, and motioned for him to join her. "You like?" she asked playfully. "Dance with me then."

"C'mon, Sam." Freddie shook his head.

"You, c'mon. I want you to dance with me," she insisted, holding out her hand for him to take. "Pleeeez?"

Freddie reached for his cup one last time, and took a swig of smoothie courage. Against his better judgement, he gave in. She pulled him gently towards her, and began to sway. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and he could smell again the faint scent of coconut. He loved the smell, and leaned his face a little into her hair so that he could take in more.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing with you, like you asked me to," he whispered into her ear. She shivered again, and Freddie reveled in the satisfaction of knowing he could do that to her. He watched the skin on her arm turn to goose flesh, and it excited him to no end. Maybe he had lost the previous battle, but not the entire war.

_"Really?"_ she breathed out in a whisper. She leaned back to look at him, and smiled a knowing smile. He watched her lips turn up into the smile, and found that feeling had come upon him again to kiss her.

Freddie felt Sam sway closer against him, and stepped back with the motion. As he pulled her towards him, he felt his back stop against the computer cart.

"Oh, chizz!" Sam yelled. Freddie had bumped the cart and the smoothie-filled cup had fallen over and emptied its remaining contents onto the server. "Look what you did!"

"What _I _did?" He let go of Sam, and raced around the cart to pick the fallen cup up. "You were the one who was all...come hither-y."

_"__Come hither-y?" _Sam ran up the steps and past the curtain, and came back with a roll of paper towels. "If _you'd _been paying attention to what you were doing, _you_ wouldn't have knocked over your smoothie."

"I _was _paying attention to what I was doing," he snapped, "if you recall."

"It was _your_ smoothie that fell over. So, it was _your_ fault." Sam grabbed her smoothie from where she'd left it on the hood of the car, and made her way towards the door of the studio.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to help me clean this up?"

"Pfft, nope." Sam pulled the door open, took a sip from her smoothie, walked through, and headed down the stairs.

Freddie watched her leave while trying to collect the excess liquid off the floor. He shook his head in regret and said to himself, "Smooth, Freddie. Real smooth."

**A/N**: Pretty please, review. Thanks!


End file.
